wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly Through The Sky (Emma! TV Series 2 episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Fly Through The Sky. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, yes, hello I'm glad you're wearing your bow Today is a day to fly in the sky Like a butterfly. Time to walk to the garden. (Song: Time To Walk To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go walk through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to walk to the garden Can you try this step to walk to the garden? Come, it's time to walk to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Mia Oréa Petalútha. A scene where Emma is gonna sing a song in Greek about a dancing butterfly.) Emma: (singing) Mia Oréa petalútha Mia Oréa petalútha Mia oréa petalútha S' énan kámpo mia forá Mia oréa petalútha Zúse kítan mia khará Lábun Kókkines pitsíles Lábun Kókkines pitsíles Lábun kókkines pitsíles Sta galázia tis fterá Lábun kókkines pitsíles Sta galázia tis fterá Ólo To geró girízi Ólo To geró girízi Ólo to geró girízi Kie ta ánthi kheretá Ólo to geró girízi Kie ta ánthi kheretá Ótan Érthi o khimónas Ótan Érthi o khimónas Ótan érthi o khimónas Péfti káto kie psofá Kiótan érthi kalokéri Zodanévi kie petá Mia Oréa petalútha. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a cowgirl.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a cowgirl. Yee-ha! (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign flower with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Wow! Have a look! I wonder what that is. Oh, you're right! It's an owl! Owls have great night vision. Imagine that. Owls love the night-time. (Song: I Like Scary Nights. A scene where Emma really like scary nights while a dancer is gonna tap dancer together.) Emma: (singing) I like scary nights I look up at the moon and it looks so bright In the dark, black sky I love to see the moon at night I like windy nights The moaning of the trees and the thrashing of the branches In the windy nights The trees are like they've come alive I like owls at night They sit up in the trees and they look so serious In the windy sky I love to see the owls at night I love to see the owls at night I like scary nights. (Shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was a passport for going to the airport. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the pilot of the plane Let's go and see the pilot of the plane The pilot of the plane Oh, a pilot wears a shiny hat And flies the plane through the sky like that Let's go and see the pilot of the plane The pilot of the plane. (A scene translates to the Song: Fly Through The Sky. A scene where Emma, Lachy & the kids are getting ready to fly with an airplane.) Lachy: (singing) Fly through the sky Through the sky, through the sky (with Simon singing offscreen.) Fly through the sky Lachy: (singing) Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (with Simon singing offscreen.) Fly through the sky Emma: (singing) Flying the controls of the big airplane Little windows on each side Zooming over here, zooming over there Wave as we go by (with Lachy singing.) Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (with Simon singing offscreen.) Fly through the sky Emma & Lachy: (singing) Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (with Simon singing offscreen.) Fly through the sky Emma: (singing) Airplanes run on fuel, tires take air The wings are made of aluminium-um-um Stow your bags, take your seats And put your seatbelts on Lachy: Get ready to (with Emma singing.) Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (with Simon singing offscreen.) Fly through the sky Emma & Lachy: (singing) Fly through the sky, through the sky, through the sky (with Simon singing offscreen.) Fly through the sky, Emma. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Emma Baila Baila!. A scene where Emma is gonna do some Spanish dancing with the dancers for some feathers.) Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Bailen, bailen Me gusta mucho bailar Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Dance, dance! (with Emma singing) Dance is so much fun Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Bailen, bailen Me gusta mucho bailar Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Dance, dance! (with Emma singing) Dance is so much fun Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Francisco: (singing) Bailen Bailen Bailen Lachy: (singing) Me gusta mucho Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Bailen, bailen Me gusta mucho bailar Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Dance, dance! (with Emma singing) Dance is so much fun Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Bailen, bailen Me gusta mucho bailar Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Dance, dance! (with Emma singing) Dance is so much fun Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah! Emma: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Ooh! Ah-ah! Francisco: (singing) Bailen Bailen Bailen Lachy: (singing) Me gusta mucho Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Bailen, bailen Me gusta mucho bailar Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Dance, dance! (with Emma singing) Dance is so much fun Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Bailen, bailen Me gusta mucho bailar Emma: (singing) Bailen, niños Lachy & Francisco: (singing) Dance, dance! (with Emma singing) Dance is so much fun Ooh-ooh-ah! (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day The sweet butterflies flew by on their way Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts